


but it was not your fault, but mine (and it was your heart on the line)

by EyeMug



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Hey kaaatttteeeeee get fucked norman dies in canon now, Self-Indulgent, brain went no more words and i went damn ok, idk I might finish it one day, maybe? - Freeform, rlly just posted this so my friend could read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeMug/pseuds/EyeMug
Summary: I really fucked it up this time, didn't I, my dear?
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character





	but it was not your fault, but mine (and it was your heart on the line)

**Author's Note:**

> woo! woo my first published BrightBee-verse oneshot! nice anyway! like the uhh tag says this bitch has been left unfinished. Idk I just lost Inspo for it:')
> 
> Love Norman nd Bee........... but da funky inventor must die
> 
> yeah I dont have much context for this whoops!

He slams the door, the black -  _ sludge - _ or whatever it was hissed at the contact. The gun he had - a blaster. Small, pretty useless all considered - only incapacitating it for a few minutes.

To be fair, that's all he needed.

His eyes frantically looked over the control panel.  _ C'mon. C'mon you shitty thing I know you - _

Bingo.

He presses the button without a second thought. The robotic voice rings out less then a second later.

_ "Emergency departure will commence in: six minutes" _

He jumps when he hears a bang on the door. For a second all he can feel is fear. Until he turns and -

_ Oh. _ Oh.

BrightBee. It's BrightBee.

Fuck.

"Norman! Norman are you okay?" He can barely hear her through the door. Her face against the window, it looks worried.

She shouldn't look worried.

He nods, walking over towards the door. Some, some small part of his mind didn't want to have to do this. Some small part hoped she wouldn't come over.

Silly, that part. He made her, of course she'd come looking. She's like him.

"I'm fine, Bee." He says, voice soft. She can read lips so it's fine and anything louder honestly seemed…  _ wrong _ . Considering the circumstances.

"That's great -  _ fuck - _ that's amazing. Unlock the door, I'll wake the rest and we can handle… whatever that thing is. Okay?"

He wants to say yes. Wants to unlock the door and hug her and tell her that  _ everything's okay now _ and gush over how much she's grown up - personality wise - and tease her about how she flushes and pretends to be tougher than she actually  _ is _ around one of her teammates - Vazz? - because he's her dad and that's his job.

But he can't. Because that'd be a death sentence for her. And she's… she's more important than him. Always has been, always will be. She's his kid, yeah, of course she is but she's also really, really smart and strong and so…

So, so young.

He's not. He's not any of that. He's… okay he's smart, sure. That's one thing he  _ will _ take pride in but - but compared to  _ her? _ Nah. And, he's not  _ strong _ he's not young he's just -

He's done his time. She hasn't.

Staying, as much as he wants to and  _ god _ does he want to, would get her killed. Because of course it would. Because of  _ course _ he's being followed by fucking - fucking  _ sludge dogs _ who want nothing more than to kill him. And she would try and protect him.

She'd die. And she - she  _ can't  _ die protecting him. She can't.

So. He's taking matters into his own hands.

He shakes his head.

"What? Norman, come on, unlock the door. It'll be fine! I promise I won't let it get out! I'm really good with a blaster. Promise."

"Bee, listen -"

_ "Emergency departure will commence in: four minutes and thirty seconds." _

BrightBee visibly stiffens at that. Fuck.  _ Fuck. _

"Norman… why did that just say the emergency departure will commence in four minutes?" She asks. She presses a hand against the glass. 

He puts his against hers.

"BrightBee I… even if we do kill this one, they'll keep coming for me. They have been for… god, years at this point and -" he takes a breath. "I can't… let you die because of me because you  _ would, _ Bee. You would. They won't stop until I'm dead and trust me when I say they'll know if I'm not." He closes his eyes.

He. He can't look her in the eyes.

"What? Norman, fuck fuck fuck, what are you  _ saying? _ " She's panicking now, he knows. Hears it in her voice. But also because he knows… her.

It's been a few years, yeah. But of course he knows her.

"I'm saying… I'm taking myself off the table. I'm not letting you get hurt - or god forbid,  _ killed _ because of me! I can't." He says. It's soft and slow because - god, she won't understand, but he can try and make her.

"Norman. No. No no no. I just, I just got you back, you can't - you  _ can't." _

_ ("You're… sentient?" He asks her. The robot blinks at him. _

_ "Sen… tient?" She asks. A confused tone to her voice. _

_ "Holy shit. Holy shit! Oh my god. I did it! I fucking - eat shit Daniel! I made a fucking sentient robot!" He cackles, letting out a small whoop. _

_ "Oh my god! Okay, okay so, what are you? Like. Y'know. Uh, name? And all that shit?" _

_ "I am… BrightBee." _

_ "That's just what I called your program my guy! You can call yourself whatever, honestly." _

_ "No. I am BrightBee." _

_ "Uh, okay I guess. BrightBee. Okay so, I have a few more questions -") < flashback  _

  
  


"Bee. I'm sorry."

" _ Emergency departure will commence in: two minutes and fifteen seconds!" _

He takes a step back. Pretends to not hear her banging on the door. To not hear her yelling at him.

He looks back at the control panel.  _ This  _ button is easier to find.

Mostly because it's big. And red. And has big letters that aren't in english but he still knows what they say.

_ Self destruct. _

Pretty fuckin' weird to have one of these on an exit ship but fuck it. He'll take what he can get.

He presses it.

_ "Self destruct button pressed, was this intentional? Press the button once more for yes. Two for no." _

He presses it again.

_ "Self destruct button activated. Self destruct will start in: ten minutes." _


End file.
